Human
by unorthodox yo-yo
Summary: Suddenly her mind was interrupted. A vision filled her sight. She could make out a lonely figure on a hill. Head in his hands. Blonde hair falling around his face. Frustrated tears streaming from dark eyes. Very dark eyes. One Shot AlicexJasper


**This is my first Twilight story so be nice. If something isn't cannon feel free to correct me though. I got the idea for this story in a sudden inspiration. Some of my best stories start that way. **

Alice sighed as she sat by the fire place at her home. She crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair. Turning the page of her novel she wondered what good it did to have a fire place. They were always cold and fire wouldn't change that. She sighed.

Alice loved to read about people. She would fill in the empty spaces of her memory were her own human life should have been with people she read about. That and hanging out with her first and only human friend Bella.

Alice smiled at the thought of the girl she had come to know so well. The poor girl wanted to join them in their immortal life. Alice couldn't say for sure what was better, being a vampire or human, because she couldn't remember the later, but she was pretty certain that, mortal or no, a human life would be richer. Humans could grow and learn, they constantly were experiencing knew things till the day they died.

Alice sighed once more and brought her mind back to her book. It was a fantasy book but even though it wasn't real didn't mean she couldn't learn about humans and how they think.

Suddenly her mind was interrupted. A vision filled her sight. She could make out a lonely figure on a hill. Head in his hands. Blonde hair falling around his face. Frustrated tears streaming from dark eyes. Very dark eyes.

Suddenly the interrupting vision was gone. Alice gasped. Interrupting visions rarely came. Mostly because she usually didn't need to be interrupted to see what she was meant to, but she hadn't been looking into the future just then.

She had recognized the person in the vision right away of course. It was Jasper and he smelled blood. Alice quickly looked back to that vision and saw Jasper struggle as his eyes got darker yet. He suddenly stood, and since it was only his second nature, he ran. The source of the blood was miles away but that didn't matter. It wouldn't take him long to get there.

Alice backed up the vision as far as she could. It hadn't happened yet. She could pin point where he was, or where he would be at least. There wasn't much time.

Alice was out the door in a blur. Of course to her it was normal speed. To her she felt slow. She peeked in on Jasper's future. He had yet to smell the blood but it was coming soon.

JHACJHACJHAC

Jasper was strolling. It was nice to get out on his own and think. He could be a normal person when he was by himself. No monster. Just Jasper. No controlled feelings. Just Jasper.

He came to a hill that over looked the town. Down there cars drove through the city lights and damp mist. It was peaceful. Jasper sat down to watch the scene below him. He wished he could be around people with out desiring to hurt them. Even Bella was difficult to be around. Bella was a good friend and probably trusted him more than he should be trusted. And she was becoming part of the family so quickly. But it was so difficult.

When ever she was there, when ever he was in school even, he struggled. He didn't want to drive Bella away and just hide in the house with no humans around, but sometimes he felt like he needed to. It hadn't taken the others this long to become a 'vegetarian.' No one in Forks was safe with him around. He cared about people. He really did but he'd only hurt them.

Then he smelled it. Blood. Lots of blood. It wasn't far. Someone had been hurt, they'd probably die anyway, and no one had to know that he had helped finish the unfortunate soul's life.

No! A voice in his head screamed. Don't encourage it, you're only feeding you're hunger. Jasper grabbed his head and buried his face in his knees. He stopped breathing to try not to smell the wonderful aroma. The internal battle raged inside him forcing tears from his eyes.

He didn't want to be a monster, but he was. The human that was Jasper was buried deep inside him long ago. The monster controlled even Jasper's personality. Jasper was gone. There was only the beast. And it was thirsty. Jasper stood.

"No!"

Alice smacked into Jasper sending them both tumbling. Alice was on top of him. Jasper threw her off and tried to run again. Alice was faster and they both tumbled to the ground once more.

"Jasper!" Alice called. She smelled the blood too. Her own venom pooled in her mouth. But she had to be strong for him. "Jasper, come back to me!"

He heard her voice and slowly his eye focused on the girl on top of him. Tears streamed from her eyes. Gold eyes. Jasper sighed as he realized who was there and what had almost happened. But, her eyes were gold! How?

"How do you do it?" he asked. "When you smell blood."

Alice looked into his eyes. A ring of gold surrounded his pupil but his eyes were still dangerously black. Alice supposed that was what Jasper felt like. His gold was being drowned by the black. He was losing himself in the monster he was, the monster they all were. It was truly sad and Alice continued to cry even though he was no longer struggling under her.

"I try to distract myself," she said softly.

"How can you distract yourself from _that_?" The hopelessness in his voice was almost too much for Alice. "It's such a strong impulsion."

Alice felt him breathing under her body. It comforted her, but it also sent shivers up her body. Pleasant shivers. She wondered if that was a human feeling.

"I find an equally strong impulsion," she said so softly that she could barely hear herself.

Their faces were so close. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"There isn't an impulsion that could possibly be-" He was cut off by her proving him wrong. His eyes grew wide and then they closed as he wrapped his arms around her neck and just enjoyed the feel of her lips against his. Her arms snaked around and under his head, pulling them even closer.

It started to rain and the smell of blood washed away with it. The two didn't notice the rain. They didn't notice the smell of blood leaving. But Alice noticed when she finally managed to tear herself away that Jaspers eyes were completely gold.

She smiled and he smiled back. His eyes had never been truly gold till then. He had found himself. And both pairs of gold eyes sparkled behind closed lids as they kissed once more.

For a moment, they were both completely human.


End file.
